lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Al Ghul (CJDM1999)
"I have had enough of being a pawn in my father's schemes." Talia Al Ghul's first line when entering the game. "Tell me, or you will spend the next decade in a white light of pain." Talia Al Ghul's second line when entering the game. "If you want to live, come with me." -Talia Al Ghul's third line when entering the game. Talia Al Ghul is one of the Team Pack characters along with Ra's Al Ghul from the LOS Team Pack in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the DC Comics franchise. Background Talia is the daughter of Melisande and the immortal eco-terrorist Ra's Al Ghul and shares her father's insane views on the world. Her father wants Batman to marry Talia and become his heir however Batman has no interest to become his heir. Batman and Talia however are occasionally romantically involved with one-another, even having been married at one point. During her time with Batman, she became pregnant and gave birth to his son, Damian Wayne. Without Batman knowing, she secretly raised him before giving him back to Batman as a plot to distract him. She was also once engaged to Bane, ran LexCorp during the time that Lex Luthor was president, and has a deep-rooted envious hatred for Catwoman due to Batman being in love with the thief. Grand Interdimensional War Talia Al Ghul is first seen with her "husband" Bruce Wayne talking about their "marriage" until a rift opened and sucked the Kryptonite into it, causing Bruce to jump up and putting his Batman suit on. Damian Wayne came down to the Batcave to see what happened but there was nothing, then he tells Batman that all of the Kryptonite is gone. He then puts on his Robin suit and jumps into the vortex with Batman and Talia. She was seen again at Enoch's Castle where the League of Shadows presented the Kryptonite and Ra's carrying the Gold Kryptonite, therefore Talia proved herself worthy of joining Enoch's Army. In the Fate of the Multiverse, she talks with Batman(unmasked) and confesses that she stole the Kryptonite from the beginning and used him as a pawn to get what she needed. She is one of two characters besides Wonder Woman who can be chosen by the player's decision. If Wonder Woman is chosen, Bruce Wayne holds her hands and kisses her while Talia returns home to be engaged to Bane (similar to the comics). If Talia is chosen, Bruce Wayne pushes her father into the rift and accepts her apology, promising her to have a real marriage with her and kisses her. At the end credits, Bruce and Natalia Wayne are finally married at the Gotham Cathedral with their son Damian present in the audience along with Superboy. Bruce hears the voice of his parents, telling him that they were proud and loved him. Damian asks him if he was okay, Bruce responded with "somewhere your grandparents are proud" before leading Natalia out of the cathedral. Abilities * Acrobat * Beam Deflect * Goon Command * Photo Mode * Shield Mode * Stealth * Technology Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Acrobat Category:Stealth Category:Enoch's Army Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster